


it's true (i crave you)

by OceannanotOceania



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Slow Build, incubus!leo, kind of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceannanotOceania/pseuds/OceannanotOceania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Wonsik is a typical stressed college freshman, worn thin between courses and being a bassist for his university's symphonic orchestra. His life begins to change the night he's first visited by Taekwoon, an incubus determined to seduce him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so shoutout to [Jaioi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaioi/pseuds/Jaioi) for betaing this and dealing with the obscene amount of texts I've sent her about this AU.

Wonsik rubs at his eyes, frowning when his vision remains slightly blurry.

God. He hadn’t even read through half of this book and he needed to know everything about it before 11am tomorrow.

Wonsik lets his head fall to his desk, laying on his right cheek as his eyes flicker up to the lamp to his left, staring up at the insistent white light coming from it.

He sighs. Maybe he should sleep, at least for a few hours so that his vision wouldn’t be so blurry. Wonsik turns off the lamp, walking over to his bed. The room is relatively dark, though a slit of moonlight peeks through a gap in the curtains from the window to his left.

Wonsik falls face first into his bed, letting out a long sigh when his head hits the pillow. He shifts, flipping onto his left side. He looks up to the alarm clock in front of him, flipping it to the first preset alarm. His eyes slowly close, Wonsik pushing away the thoughts of anxiety that lie at the edge of his mind.

A thud against the window makes Wonsik stir, his eyes fluttering open. He lets out a groan, turning on his side to face the window. Wonsik squints when he sees nothing there; all there is is a view of the driveway and the house across from his.

“Hello.”

Wonsik bolts upright in bed, rubbing at his eyes before reaching over to turn on the lamp on his nightstand. He gasps.

There was a man- or, no, he wasn’t a man, that wasn’t the right word- on his bed. His skin is pale, but there was a blue tone to his skin, something almost corpselike about it. The man’s eyes are a piercing color, torn between yellow and green

Then of course there are the more... unnatural features to his body. The man had long, pointed nails, painted an immaculate black color. A black, reptilian tail is beside one of the man’s legs, tapping lightly against Wonsik’s sheets. The man rolls his head, letting out a faint sigh, and the only thing that pulls Wonsik’s gaze away from his pale neck are the wings that stretch out behind him. They’re almost angelic, though the feathers are grayed, and patches of the wings are thinner than the others.

Wonsik’s eyes finally move to the man’s clothes: a loose fitting black shirt, falling off his shoulders; dark, tight pants, ripped in the middle of his right thigh; and black boots with a small heel.

“Who are you?” Wonsiks asks, hesitation in his voice.

The man flashes a smile, letting out a faint chuckle. “In the time I've been alive, I’ve gone by many names.” 

He moves forward, crawling a couple of paces to get closer to Wonsik. His right hand comes up, the back of it ghosting along Wonsik’s cheek.

“Call me Taekwoon.” The man’s voice sounds breathy, a sound that Wonsik finds strangely alluring.

“Taekwoon.” Wonsik can’t help repeating the name.

Taekwoon flashes another smirk, running his hand along Wonsik’s cheek again before his hand falls away.

“Good boy.”

Wonsik feels himself flush slightly at the name.

“W-What are you?” Wonsik stutters.

Taekwoon kneels back. “What do you think?”

“Everything about you feels wrong.” Wonsik says. “So I want to say a demon but, your wings are-”

“Too beautiful?” Taekwoon cuts in. “I’m too beautiful to be a demon?”

Wonsik bites at his lip. Taekwoon lets out another faint chuckle.

“I’ve heard it plenty of times, don’t worry.” Taekwoon says. “But, you’re right, in a way.”

“I am a demon.” Taekwoon says. “Well, an incubus.”

Wonsik gulps. He’d read about incubi and succubi when he’d been on a mythology kick last semester; they were ruthless creatures, using manipulation to seduce their prey in their sleep. But, there had never been much description of their appearances in the books he’d read- then again, the book he’d read hadn't even contained illustrations of any sort.

The man can’t help feeling something like surprise and some kind of expectation as he looks at Taekwoon though, as he takes in the parts which make Taekwoon so gorgeous.

“You want to seduce me?” Wonsik blurts out.

Taekwoon quirks an eyebrow. “Well, yes.”

“But, why me?” Wonsik says. “I didn’t think incubi would go after people like me.’

“Virgins?” Taekwoon adds bluntly. He shrugs. “It depends. Some of us find it easier to tempt those who’ve already had sex, but some argue that it’s easier to tempt those who are virgins.”

“I mean, it can be true at times.” Taekwoon continues. “Some virgins are desperate, begging on their knees for someone to fuck them the way they always planned it going. But some are prudish, unable to give into temptation as they insist at abstinence for a wealth of ridiculous reasons.” The demon pauses. “Which are you?”

Wonsik blinks. Taekwoon moves forward then, leaving only a few inches between their faces.

“Are you one of those prudes, so insistent on preserving that fragile virginity.” Taekwoon says. “Or are you the type who spends days on end touching themself, fantasizing over how their first time will go. Desperate to find someone who’ll fuck you in just the right way.”

“I-” Wonsik bites at his lip.

Taekwoon frowns. “Oh, don’t tell me that you’re a prude. That’s no fun.”

Wonsik starts to gnaw at his lip. “Do I have to answer?”

Taekwoon quirks an eyebrow. “I guess not.” He sits back then. “Though, in a way, I guess I have my answer.”

Wonsik gulps.

“Well, anyways.” Taekwoon says. “I’ll take my leave for tonight. It’s nice to meet you, Kim Wonsik.”

Wonsik’s eyes widen.

“I’ll be back soon.”

It’s hard for Wonsik to understand what happens next. Taekwoon starts to fade in front of Wonsik, a faint aura of smoke around the demon.

“Wait, how do you know my name?” Wonsik says, slightly louder than expected.

Taekwoon merely smirks at the question, snapping his right hand before the aura of smoke thickens around him, covering his body. The smoke dissipates just as quickly as it formed, leaving Wonsik to stare at the empty space in front of him.

Wonsik leans back on the bed, his head on the headboard behind him. He lets out a long breath.

What the  _ fuck _ had he gotten himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonsik has a strange dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So once again thank you to the lovely [Jaioi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaioi/pseuds/Jaioi) for being my beta. She should be posting her own work fairly soon so y'all should keep an eye out for that. :o

Wonsik lets out a groan as he shifts on his bed, groping at his nightstand until he can switch off the alarm on his clock. He sits up, rubbing at his eyes, draping his legs off the bed while he looks at the face of his alarm clock.

He sighs. He’d barely slept. Wonsik’s thoughts were a mess after that incubus had left. A number of questions festered in the back of his mind, Wonsik finding it harder and harder to suppress those thoughts enough to let him sleep in peace. In the end, Wonsik had slept for three or four hours max.

As Wonsik tries again in vain to rub the sleep out of his eyes he realizes how much of that book he still had left to learn. His right hand moves to pinch at the bridge of his nose.

He’s so fucked.

~

“You’re a lifesaver.” Wonsik says, looking over Hakyeon’s notes.

Hakyeon chuckles. “You’re lucky that I hold on to all of my notes for every class.”

Hakyeon is Wonsik’s only senior friend. He’s president for the theatre department, and Wonsik ultimately met him during orientation. Wonsik had gone to introductions for all of the fine arts, initially unsure of where he’d end up, and while Wonsik had ended up choosing music for an elective, Wonsik still befriended Hakyeon because he spent an obscene amount of time any and everywhere in the fine arts department.

“Can I see?” Hongbin asks, pinching at the upper left corner of Hakyeon’s notebook.

Wonsik quirks an eyebrow. “No. I just got ahold of these.”

Hongbin sighs, pulling out the textbook instead. Hakyeon chuckles, slowly shaking his head. He pulls out his phone, glancing at the time.

“Alright, I’ve got to head to class now.” Hakyeon says. “Wonsik, just return my notebook when you can, it doesn’t matter that much.”

“Thank you again.” Wonsik says. “Really.”

Hakyeon smiles. “And Hongbin, you should study harder.”

Hongbin raises an eyebrow. “Why aren’t you saying that to Wonsik?”

“Oh, don’t worry, Wonsik will get an earful at a later time.” Hakyeon’s lip quirks when he sees the look of fear on Wonsik’s face. He waves. “I’ll see you two later.”

“Bye.” Wonsik and Hongbin call, the former looking straight back down at the notebook.

Wonsik sighs when he realizes that he’s read the same line three times, still unsure of what Hakyeon’s neat writing is trying to tell him. He rolls his eyes, pushing the notes over to Hongbin.

“Here.” Wonsik says. “I can’t concentrate.”

Hongbin takes the notes from Wonsik, concern on his face. His eyes flicker down to the notebook, looking back up to Wonsik.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine I just,” Wonsik rubs at his eyes. “I didn’t get much sleep.”

“Did you try to pull an all-nighter?”

“Yes.” Wonsik sighs.

A half-true statement.

“There’s the issue.” Hongbin says. “Every time you tried to pull an all-nighter back in high school you’d be like this.”

“True.” Wonsik rubs at his eyes again.

“Just, look.” Hongbin starts. “Finish your coffee. I’ll read these over, and I can quiz you for everything, okay? We still have at least half an hour before the exam.”

Wonsik flashes a smile, leaning to grab the thermos filled with black coffee, only sweetened by a small amount of sugar.

“Yeah, thank you.” Wonsik takes a chug of his coffee.

Hongbin flashes a smile.

~

The exam goes better than expected. Hongbin quizzing him honestly worked better than just hurriedly reading over Hakyeon’s notes would have been, and even with his thoughts occasionally wandering and his mind briefly blanking on the answers to some questions, Wonsik still had gotten out of class about twenty minutes early, a nice cushion of time between his typically back-to-back classes.

Wonsik is able to actually walk over to the music building rather than practically sprinting. Walking to his next class, relatively unphased by the milder heat, is a nice change of pace from his typical sprint, arriving in the orchestra hall covered in sweat, panting faintly.

He goes to the larger lockers shoved into the back of the practice hall, pulling out his bass and the binder of sheet music shoved on the shelf above his bass. Wonsik lays his bass on the floor, starting to put rosin on his bow. His eyes flicker up when he sees a violist walking over to him our of the corner of his eye. 

“You’re here early.” Jaehwan says, twirling his bow in one hand.

“I had an exam last class.” Wonsik says. “The professor let me out early since I finished before the end of class.”

“It works out then.” Jaehwan says. “You’ll have time to look over your music before the chair test.”

Wonsik’s face falls. “You’re kidding me.”

“I’m not.” Jaehwan says. “We have a chair test today, the last one before we get our final chairs for the concert.”

Wonsik lets out a long groan. “I’ll go read then.”

“You’ll be fine.”

Wonsik sighs. “Thanks.”

Surprisingly, Hyuk is the last one to come to the hall. Hyuk’s a senior from the high school about fifteen minutes away from campus. He’s in one of those dual-credit programs, but his school allowed him to be involved with the college’s orchestra since he’s a good enough percussionist that high school music was already too boring for him by junior year. The exception for Hyuk’s classes was likely a move on the orchestra teacher’s part to prevent him from causing more trouble in the high school classes.

The boy looks more flustered than normal as he goes to his spot in the hall, immediately putting his music on the stand and flipping to the right page. He grabs mallets, already starting to lightly tap away on the drums in front of him.

“He always beats out the other percussionists, I’m not sure why he’s so worried.” Jaehwan mumbles.

Wonsik shrugs. “Couldn’t I say the same for you?”

Jaehwan rolls his eyes, Wonsik letting out a chuckle when the violist walks away. Wonsik closes his eyes, letting out a long sigh before he kneels down to pick his bass back up.

~

Wonsik is sat at his desk, sheet music spread all over the table, the binder containing it thrown on the floor to his left. He taps the pencil in his right hand near his temple, licking at his lips.

Technically speaking, the chair test hadn't been that bad. The results were posted a few hours after the test had happened, and Wonsik was chosen for second chair again. That hadn't bothered the man that much; he’d been second chair fairly consistently during his life as a bassist, and it was a duty he gladly took on since he almost never had to be the section leader for the basses.

Wonsik isn’t always the best at practicing. Even with his audition to get into the orchestra- a task that’s still hard even for the bassists, an instrument always lacking in their school’s orchestra- he hadn't practiced for more than an hour once a week, and a few more hours in the couple of days leading up to the audition. But with the chair test today, he could feel how much he’d messed up. The position for second chair had been fairly close to being taken by the past- well, current third chair- and Wonsik had even been mildly surprised by his professor’s decision to give him second. 

So his day’s blunder had led him to this. It’s almost one in the morning, the rest of his coursework had been finished around midnight, so he spent the past hour staring at the two full-length symphonies his professor had slated for the concert. The pieces were somewhat covered in his scrawl, lines under some of the awkward rests, numbers circled in the long periods of rest. Changes in tempo are underlined, crescendos and decrescendos written in based on how his professor conducts, flats or sharps written in the places where he forgets how notes should sound in particular keys. Not to mention the occasional positions he decided to change to make playing a bit easier.

He sighs. Unless he wants to overtake his music with his writing- a move made by classmates that had irritated him to no end back in high school- there isn’t much more he can add to his music. Even now Wonsik’s tired of how much writing there is on his sheet music; the only thing stopping him from erasing all of his work is the realization of how much he needs to be clear.

Wonsik glances at his alarm clock, groaning at the 1:30am that stares back at him. He looks over to his sheet music one last time, slowly shaking his head before putting his pencil down. Wonsik strips off his jeans and the button-up he’d worn today, left clad in a white undershirt and his boxers. He sets the alarm before falling into bed, letting out a groan when his head hits the pillow. Wonsik shifts, turning onto his left side, and pulling the blanket more over him.

~

There’s a faint thud on the window that stirs Wonsik into waking. His eyes slowly open, the man letting out a groggy moan when he sits up in bed, glancing around the empty room. He quirks an eyebrow, pushing his blanket aside and getting out of bed, his feet carrying him over to the window. His vision blurs at the edge, something that doesn’t fade away when he rubs at his eyes, blinking repeatedly. He looks down at the driveway, scanning to see what could have caused the thud. Wonsik frowns.

Nothing.

Wonsik is about to turn when he feels something warm wrap around his waist, a small, heated breeze flying past his right ear.

“Hello.” The word is practically a whisper, just faint enough for Wonsik to hear.

But, that voice is all too familiar, even if Wonsik has only heard it once.

“You.”

The incubus chuckles. “Yes, it is me.”

“Why are you here?” Wonsik asks.

“Why do you think?” Taekwoon asks, voice closer to his ear.

“To,” Wonsik licks at his lips.

Taekwoon chuckles. “I want you, Wonsik. I want you to be a good boy and let me fuck you the way you secretly want to be fucked.”

Wonsik turns his head slightly, feeling his face flush when he realizes how close Taekwoon’s face is to his own.

“I don’t know how to do,” Wonsik pauses, voice hesitant. “I don’t know how any of this works.”

Taekwoon’s arms fall away from Wonsik’s waist, the incubus grabbing Wonsik’s hand and tugging slightly. Wonsik turns to face Taekwoon, subconsciously intertwining his fingers with the incubus’.

“Just follow my lead, and everything will be fine.” Taekwoon reaches his other hand up to lightly touch Wonsik’s cheek, the tips of his nails lightly dragging along Wonsik’s skin.

Taekwoon’s hand moves down to grab Wonsik’s chin, a smile flashing on the incubus’ face before he moves forward, lips pressing against Wonsik’s own.

Wonsik’s eyes are wide, a slightly groggy mind needing time to fully understand the situation at hand: Taekwoon’s lips against his own, right hand grabbing his chin, thumbnail digging into the edge of his chin. The incubus’ other hand roams along Wonsik’s chest and stomach, the tips of his nails dragging along his skin, lighting up Wonsik’s nerves with a sensation that’s simultaneously painful and pleasureful. Wonsik closes his eyes, bringing his right hand up to grab the back of Taekwoon’s neck, his other hand resting on the incubus’ hip.

Wonsik feels the tip of Taekwoon’s tongue prod at the small gap of Wonsik’s lips, the man parting his lips without much thought. The kisses they exchange are initially awkward, Wonsik trying to recall all of the kissing he’s seen in movies, in those few porns he’d watched in desperation. However, Wonsik gives in to Taekwoon when the incubus moves his hand away from Wonsik’s chin, grabbing at the back of Wonsik’s head. Taekwoon’s fingers intertwine in Wonsik’s hair, Taekwoon tugging lightly at the man’s head. Wonsik moans, feeling his body slacken slightly as Taekwoon becomes more aggressive with his kissing.

Taekwoon tugs at Wonsik’s hair again, slightly harder than before, grinning at the shrill noise Wonsik lets out.

“What did I say?” Taekwoon asks.

“Follow your lead?” Wonsik replies hesitantly.

Taekwoon smiles, pressing his lips to Wonsik’s jaw, just below his right ear.

“Yes.” He moves then, nipping Wonsik’s earlobe. “If you let me lead, I’ll do everything that you’d ever want.”

Wonsik lets out a slightly louder moan, feeling his head start to get light as Taekwoon trails kisses along his jaw, moving down to Wonsik’s neck. Taekwoon’s other hand snakes down to Wonsik’s stomach, his nails brushing along the section not covered by clothing, before moving his hand underneath Wonsik’s shirt. His thumb moves, grippling at the hem of Wonsik’s shirt before Taekwoon moves his hand up.

Wonsik’s hands fall away, the man backing away slightly to strip off his shirt, throwing it beside his bed. Taekwoon looks along Wonsik’s body, tongue peeking out to lick at his lips. Wonsik feels another flash of heat, the man biting at his lip.

“Bed.” Taekwoon says.

Wonsik blinks, moving quickly when he sees Taekwoon quirk an eyebrow. Wonsik lays back on the bed, Taekwoon moving on top of him. The man’s legs are spread slightly, Taekwoon kneeling one leg in the space between, his other leg in the small gap between Wonsik’s left leg and the edge of the bed. The incubus moves forward then, going straight for Wonsik’s neck. The kisses Taekwoon places along his neck are even harder than before, Wonsik feeling his teeth graze along his skin with each one.

The flash of pain comes as a surprise to Wonsik. Taekwoon bites the crook of Wonsik’s neck, gnawing at the patch of skin. Wonsik lets out a groan then, feeling a mix of pain and pleasure radiate from that spot of his body. Taekwoon lets out a small chuckle, breath tickling Wonsik’s skin, before he licks at the spot he’d bitten. Wonsik can’t help a shiver when he feels Taekwoon’s warm tongue lap at his skin, the incubus blowing out a breath along his wet skin before moving down Wonsik’s body.

Wonsik almost jumps when Taekwoon first places his mouth on his left nipple, the wet warmth a strange- but not unwelcome- sensation. Of course, it gets worse when Taekwoon alternates between lightly sucking and licking circles along Wonsik’s nipple, Wonsik letting out a symphony of small moans and groans. Taekwoon moves his right hand up Wonsik’s stomach, nails running along the man’s skin before he stops at Wonsik’s other nipple. Taekwoon rubs circles with the tips of his fingers along Wonsik’s right nipple, still keeping up that treatment of licks and nips at Wonsik’s other nipple. The man feels even more light-headed than before, his moans more like loud and breathy sighs.

It’s with a mixed feeling of relief and displeasure that Taekwoon moves away from Wonsik’s nipples. The incubus kisses down Wonsik’s stomach, stopping to lick and nip at small patches of skin, the sensations sending smaller waves of pleasure throughout Wonsik’s body. Wonsik’s eyes widen slightly when he feels something hard brush against his right thigh, biting at his lip when he gets an idea of what it is.

Taekwoon shifts his legs when he gets closer to Wonsik’s boxers. His eyes flicker up to Wonsik, their color piercing.

“Strip.” Taekwoon says, voice faint but gruff.

Wonsik blinks a couple of times, shifting slightly on the bed so that he can reach down to take off his boxers, throwing them onto the floor beside him. Taekwoon stares for a moment at Wonsik’s hard cock, licking at his lips again in a way that makes Wonsik feel embarrassed. Taekwoon runs his right hand along Wonsik’s right thigh, pushing lightly. Wonsik spreads his legs slightly more, Taekwoon flashing a smile before he moves down. His face pauses just near Wonsik’s thigh, the incubus’ warm breath running along his skin. Wonsik gulps.

Taekwoon runs his tongue up Wonsik’s thigh, the man once again almost jumping at the sensation. It feels both better and worse the closer Taekwoon gets to Wonsik’s cock. The incubus moves away from Wonsik’s thigh, positioning his head closer to the man’s cock. Taekwoon’s eyes flicker up.

“P-Please.” Wonsik says.

Taekwoon quirks an eyebrow. “Please what?”

“Blow me.” Wonsik feels his face heat up at the hesitant plea.

“Of course.” Taekwoon says, letting out a chuckle.

Taekwoon’s head moves forward then, his breath tickling the man’s skin-

~

Wonsik’s eyes fly open, panting lightly. He sits up in bed, looking over to his alarm. The man groans at the 3am that stares back at him. His legs shift in the bed, Wonsik grimacing when he feels something sticky between his thighs.

God. The wet dreams should’ve been left in middle school; he’s a college student, shouldn’t he be over that sort of thing?

Wonsik rolls his eyes, getting up and balling up his blanket before throwing it to the floor. Guess all he can do now is clean up this mess.

The memory of the dream fades just as quickly as he’d woken from it, further forgotten as Wonsik focuses on how exactly to clean the semen off his sheets.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonsik is visited by Taekwoon again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [Jaioi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaioi/pseuds/Jaioi) for being the best beta ever. She's started posting her first series on AO3, so pls check it out and give her love! ^^

“You.” Wonsik sits up in bed.

Taekwoon quirks an eyebrow, chuckling once. “Yes, it’s me.”

“Why are you here?” His eyes flicker down the bed, seeing Taekwoon sitting back on his heels, a finger tracing patterns in the faint blue sheets.

Taekwoon’s finger stills. The demon leans forward, placing one of his hands on the side of the bed. His head is a few inches from Wonsik’s, his strangely sweet breath- a sugary, coffee-laden scent- brushing along Wonsik’s cheek.

Taekwoon flashes a smirk. “Because I chose you.”

“There have to be other people- or, other women, who are better than me.” Wonsik says. “I’ve never even kissed anyone-”

“Do you want to change that?” Taekwoon cuts in.

Wonsik bites his lip. Taekwoon’s eyes flicker down to Wonsik’s lips for a moment. The man’s eyes turn elsewhere, looking to the other parts of his room, covered in a mixture of light and shadow.

Wonsik looks back in front of him when he feels something touch his skin. He feels his face heat up when he notices Taekwoon’s fingers- his skin smooth and cold- brushing along Wonsik’s face.

“Well?” The word is almost a whisper.

Wonsik gulps. Taekwoon’s lips look so soft. It wouldn’t be that bad for a first kiss, right? It could be a lot worse.

At first, he doesn’t realize what he’s done, but Wonsik nods his head, a movement brief enough for Taekwoon to see. Taekwoon smiles, his expression almost eager. His hand stills on Wonsik’s cheek, grasping tighter before Taekwoon moves forward. Wonsik’s eyes close, a movement spurred on by something like instinct, before he feels something press to his lips.

He was right. Taekwoon’s lips are soft, so incredibly soft. But like his hands, Taekwoon’s lips are startlingly cold against his own. Wonsik finds the sensation strange at first, but it doesn’t take long for Wonsik to adjust to it, finding something like pleasure in how different Taekwoon’s skin feels against his own. 

Wonsik’s hands release their tight grasp on the sheets, right hand moving to wrapping its fingers in Taekwoon’s hair while the other presses against Taekwoon’s chest. The man lets out a sigh, lips parting slightly. He jolts slightly when he feels something cold brush against his tongue. 

The hand Taekwoon has on Wonsik’s cheek moves to the crook of the man’s neck, Wonsik feeling a shiver down his spine when Taekwoon pulls him closer. Wonsik’s grip on Taekwoon’s hair tightens, the man pulling slightly at the incubus’ hair.

Something in Wonsik’s belly stirs when he hears the faintest of moans exit Taekwoon’s mouth, humming against Wonsik’s lips. Their kisses they exchange afterwards are messy, an awkward press of lips against lips and a mess of tongues.

Wonsik is the one to break the kiss, placing his forehead against Taekwoon’s. The air is filled with the sound of faint panting, the scent of Taekwoon’s sweet breath filling Wonsik’s nostrils. Taekwoon lets out a breath through his nose, moving to nuzzle near Wonsik’s neck. Taekwoon’s breath tickles the man’s skin, the demon barely placing his lips just below Wonsik’s jaw-

Wonsik jolts, backing away from Taekwoon. He feels his face heat up, his breath picking up speed.

Taekwoon quirks an eyebrow. “Too far?”

Wonsik slowly nods.

“F-For now.” Wonsik blurts out, eyes widening.

“Oh.” The incubus smirks. “I see.”

Wonsik looks away from Taekwoon.

“Do you enjoy this, Wonsik?” Taekwoon asks. “I know we’ve spent little time together, but I can’t help asking.”

“If I say no, will you go away for good?” Wonsik asks.

Taekwoon flashes a look of false contemplation, slowly shaking his head.

“No.”

Wonsik’s mouth opens and closes, the man unable to reply. Taekwoon squints, tilting his head slightly.

“I think I have my answer.” Taekwoon says. “Anyways, so long for now, Wonsik.”

Taekwoon presses two fingers to his lips, blowing a kiss, Wonsik feeling cold air brush his cheek. The incubus reaches his right hand up then, smoke starting to form around him before he snaps, leaving Wonsik to stare at the quickly dissipating cloud of smoke left in Taekwoon’s wake.

Wonsik leans back in bed, head thudding against the headboard. The man lets out a sigh, eyes flickering over to the alarm clock, groaning at the 2am on the display.

This is fine. Wonsik lays down, eyes staring up at the ceiling. It’s fine, sleep repairs any situation. The man turns onto his left side, letting out a long breath before closing his eyes.

He doesn’t dream.

~

“So I mean, have you had your first kiss?” Wonsik isn’t even sure what spurs him to ask the question.

Hakyeon looks up from the cup of soup he’s picking at. “Me?”

“Any of you.” Wonsik says, glancing over to Jaehwan and Hongbin.

The four men are sat at a table in the crowded dining hall; Hakyeon is across from Wonsik, Jaehwan is to Wonsik’s left, and Hongbin is to his left.

Hongbin quirks an eyebrow, in the middle of chewing on pasta. Jaehwan finishes a bite of kimchi.

“What about you, Wonsik?” Jaehwan asks. “Have you had your first kiss?”

Wonsik glances down to his plate then, swirling noodles in between his chopsticks before bringing a bite up to his mouth. Jaehwan rolls his eyes.

Hakyeon shakes his head. “It’s fine, Jaehwan.” He pauses, taking a sip of water. “My first kiss was with this girl I dated back in high school. It was our first date, which was just an awkward trip to this movie theater. We kissed after the movie ended, in this park kind of near the theater.”

“It was kind of a rushed relationship though.” Hakyeon continued. “We were together freshman year, and I was in a new area so I had no friends, so I think I just needed someone that meant something to me. But once I got a friend group of my own, I realized exactly how many flaws she had.”

“Do you regret it?” Wonsik asks.

“Why would I?” Hakyeon replies. “Everyone has to have a first kiss at some point, right? And most of the time it’ll be awkward so why would I complain.”

“Oh, yeah.” Wonsik mumbles. He glances over to Hongbin. “And you?”

Hongbin shakes his head. “I haven’t kissed anyone yet.”

“Really?” Jaehwan asks. “Not even for theatre?”

“That counts?” Hongbin replies, quirking an eyebrow. “I thought theatre was considered its own thing.”

Hakyeon glances over to Hongbin, raising an eyebrow. Hongbin groans, rolling his eyes.

“It was sophomore year.” Hongbin says. “I’d been cast as Romeo for my school’s play, and my first kiss was taken by this senior who played Juliet.”

“We’d never practiced kissing before the shows began though, so our first kiss was on stage.” Hongbin continues, cringing slightly. “It wasn’t that good. But, after a few performances, we found a way to not make it seem like something so forced.”

Jaehwan let out a snicker, Hongbin glaring at the man.

“Oh, and your first kiss was that much better?” Hongbin says bluntly. “Hadn’t your first kiss been at a party?” 

“I-” Jaehwan gulped, looking awkwardly around the cafeteria.

Wonsik couldn’t help a snicker, glancing over to Hakyeon, and seeing the man smirk as he looks at the goopy soup he continues to stir. 

“Wait, wait,” Wonsik takes a small breath, attempting to get the giggle out of his voice. “Jaehwan, tell your story.”

“Well,” Jaehwan takes a bite of his kimchi, pausing before speaking again. “You’re right, it was at a party.”

“Back in eighth grade, I was over with a few friends, and this one rowdy kid insisted we play Seven Minutes in Heaven.” Jaehwan glared at Wonsik when he let out a snort, the man moving to take another bite of noodles as Jaehwan relaxes. “We grabbed an empty bottle, and it was a couple of rounds before me and this one guy were chosen to be the next ‘couple’.”

Jaehwan continues, “Upside, he was attractive. Downside, neither of us had ever kissed someone before. So the whole seven minutes was filled with us awkwardly figuring out exactly what it means to make out with someone.” He groans. “Technically, it wasn’t the  _ worst _ kiss I’ve ever had, but it’s up there.”

“Hm.” Wonsik says. “That wasn’t quite as funny as I’d expect it to be.”

Jaehwan overlooks Wonsik’s comment, instead saying, “It’s your turn, Wonsik.”

Wonsik licks at his lips. Well, shit. He can’t exactly talk about how he’d shared his first kiss with a demon, could he? He couldn’t talk about how that kiss had haunted him over the past three days, the almost dreamlike memory practically playing in his head on repeat. He couldn’t explain the myriad of sensations that Taekwoon had: his drag of nails along skin, his lips against Wonsik’s, his breath along Wonsik’s skin- it’s all too much to summate in simple words.

“It’s... complicated.” Wonsik finally says.

Jaehwan raises an eyebrow. “Can it really be that complicated, it’s a first kiss.”

“Jaehwan, don’t push him.” Hakyeon looks over to Wonsik. “Do you not want to talk about this, Wonsik?”

“No, it’s fine.” Wonsik replies hesitantly. “It’s just, hard to explain.”

The man pauses. “I-It was a couple of years ago. There was this guy I’d been talking to online, and after a couple of months he told me he was going to be in my city for a couple of days.”

“Since we’d gotten fairly close, I was so excited, I told him we had to meet up.” Wonsik licks at his lips. “So, the last night he was here, he grabbed me from my house, and we went over to this park that was almost equal distance away from my house and his hotel.”

“We talked for I’m not even sure how long. Probably at least an hour or two. I ended up leaning on his shoulder at some point because we’d ended up watching the sunset. And, somehow he ended up grabbing onto my chin and we just,” Wonsik holds his hands up, unsure of what to say.

“How come you never told me about that?” Hongbin says. “You never mentioned having an online friend like that.”

Wonsik’s eyes widen. “O-oh. I didn’t?”

“You did not.” Hongbin repeats.

“Oh.” Wonsik pauses. “I guess it just, slipped my mind?”

Hongbin rolls his eyes.

“Come on, Hongbin.” Wonsik says. “You know how awful my memory had been junior year.”

Hongbin shrugs. “Okay, I’ll give you that.”

Wonsik flashes a small smile. “So, yeah. T-That’s how that went.”

“It’s so,” Jaehwan cuts himself off, shrugging.

“Perfect?” Hakyeon adds, glancing over to Jaehwan.

“Yeah.” Jaehwan nods. “Perfect.”

Wonsik shrugs. “I mean, sometimes real life can be as vivid as fantasy.”

“I guess so.” Jaehwan’s phone beeps then, the man grabbing it from his back pocket. He opens his texts, rolling his eyes. “I almost forgot that I wanted to do sectionals for today.” He hurriedly takes the last bites of his kimchi. “I’ll see you guys later.”

Jaehwan gets a chorus of goodbyes from the other three men as he walks away, leaving his plate behind.

Hakyeon pulls out his phone then, frowning. “My next class is in fifteen minutes, I should head over.” He looks over to Hongbin. “Are you two done with your food?”

Wonsik looks down to his plate, pushing it away. “Yeah, I’m done.”

“Hongbin?”

Hongbin merely nods in reply, the man sorting through his own texts.

Hakyeon stacks all of the dishes on the table, heading over to the rack on the other side of the cafeteria, calling out a goodbye.

“Well, I should probably head out too.” Wonsik pulls out his phone, glancing at the time. “I’ll text you later, okay? I might need some help with math.”

Hongbin nods. “I’ll see you later.”

Wonsik slings his bag over one shoulder, letting out a sigh as he walks away.

As the man walks, he sorts through his thoughts, still unsure of what spurred him on to ask such a ridiculous question.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonsik's anxiety is at an all-time high as his orchestra's concert draws closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, sorry that it's been so long since I've updated this! D: School and work have been honestly so exhausting for me, so getting time to sit down and actually want to write is hard to come by nowadays. Which is kind of why this chapter is a little shorter than I'd like. ^^; I'm rlly hoping that the next couple of chapters make up for that tho. 
> 
> But, anyways, as always, thank you to my lovely [Jaioi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaioi/pseuds/Jaioi) for putting up with my messy ass writing. ^^;

“So, why exactly did you mark your music up like that?” The first-chair bassist, a girl with long hair pulled back in a bun, asks.

“I was up late yesterday and had a small, break.” Wonsik replies, unsure of how to explain his actions.

“Hm.” The girl hums, staring closer at Wonsik’s piece. “These symphonies aren’t that hard for the bassists though.”

“For you, maybe, but not necessarily for the rest of us.”  
The girl flashes a frown. “That’s fair.” She pauses, glancing towards the- currently empty- podium before flipping a couple more pages through Wonsik’s piece.

“Wait sto-”

“Oh.” The bassist stops on one page. “I like that position change actually, I’m keeping that.”

Wonsik turns his stand to face more towards her, an eyebrow quirked as he watches the bassist scrawl the position change on her music.

The tap of a baton shakes Wonsik out of his defensive posing, shifting to a default rest position as he looks up towards the just-arrived professor. The professor launches into normal introductions for the day, reminding the class once again of the concert next Wednesday night. Wonsik feels a flash of panic at the upcoming concert- four days felt like too little time to prepare- an emotion he quickly tries to suppress in order to avoid a meltdown in the middle of the hall. The man can’t help a small sigh of relief when he sees other players stiffen at the reminder, tension apparent in their posture even if Wonsik can’t see anyone’s faces from where he stands.

Wonsik moves to playing position when the professor prompts them to begin warming up. The feeling is brief, fading just as quickly as it’d arrived, but Wonsik swears he feels a breeze cause a chill to run down his spine right before he begins to play, right before he’s thrust back into the world of music.

\---

Wonsik places his bow on the music stand, leaning his head against the scroll of his bass. The man lets out a long groan.

God. How long had he been playing now?

Wonsik blinks a few times, feeling fatigue remain heavy in his eyes. This is how it’d been for the past few days: Wonsik would reserve a slot for one of the practice rooms, the last time before the music hall would begin to close for the day. He’d stay for as long as he could before one of the music professors would come around to kick people out of rooms, all conductors whose fatigue weighed as heavy in their conduct as Wonsik’s did.

Wonsik scratches at his head, standing up straight again. Okay. Last run-through for tonight. He can do this.

The man grabs his bow again, moving it down to hover over the strings-

“Wonsik.”

Wonsik raises an eyebrow at the faint voice, glancing towards the door to the practice room.

“Wonsik.”

He glances around the empty room, looking back to the front door one last time.

This had been happening for the past few days. It hadn't been too bad on the first day; just an odd chill along his spine occasionally throughout the day. But, after that, he swore he could hear voices calling his name.

Or, no, not voices. It was one voice: Taekwoon’s.

“Wonsik.”

“Where are you?” Wonsik calls, grip tightening on his bow.

“You’ve been practicing for so long.” Taekwoon says, voice faint and husk. “Come home. Reward yourself for a job well done.”

“No, no, I need time. I need more time.”  
Wonsik feels a breeze pass by his left ear, Taekwoon’s voice feeling closer to that ear when he speaks again, voice still a husky whisper. “No, you don’t. You work so hard Wonsik, you’re such a good boy.”

The man gulps.

“Come on, Wonsik.” Taekwoon says. “You know you want to.”

“Relax.” The word is said in a deep whisper, bordering a moan.

Wonsik quickly shakes his head, placing his bow back on the stand. He reaches his right hand up to pinch at the bridge of his nose, the man letting out a long sigh.

He can’t concentrate. Not now.

Wonsik accepts his fate, putting his bass and bow back in his case. He tidies up the room, shoving his music in his bag. Wonsik grabs his things, turning off the light in the practice room. He pushes back thoughts about the borderline moan that passes near his left ear as he closes the door to the room.

~

Even with the cold radiating from Taekwoon’s body Wonsik still feels so heady, body practically feverish as Taekwoon kisses him. It’s almost as messy- if not messier- than that first kiss had been, yet Wonsik felt like it was the hottest thing that’d ever happened to him. 

Taekwoon’s lips on Wonsik’s jaw pulls the man from his thoughts. The incubus nips lightly at Wonsik’s right earlobe, moving to lick a trail down Wonsik’s jaw to his Adam’s apple. Taekwoon nips along Wonsik’s neck, each bite punctuated by an icy kiss.

Wonsik’s thoughts go hazy when Taekwoon licks his left nipple, the nail of his index finger tracing light circles around Wonsik’s other nipple. Taekwoon smirks against Wonsik’s skin, the chuckle he lets out tickling Wonsik, when Wonsik lets out a particularly loud moan. 

“P-please.” Wonsik finds himself saying, voice strained.

“Hm?” Taekwoon hums as he sucks Wonsik’s nipple. He looks up at Wonsik, licking at his lips.

“I, I need,” Wonsik cuts himself off.

“More?” Taekwoon asks, dragging the nails of his right hand down Wonsik’s chest, hand moving to palm at Wonsik through his boxers.

Wonsik thrusts his hips towards Taekwoon’s hand, letting out a strained noise.

Taekwoon chuckles. “Is that a yes?”

“Y-Yes.” The word feels impossible for Wonsik to utter.

“Good boy.” Taekwoon says, right hand moving to slip a finger under Wonsik’s boxers-

~

Wonsik’s eyes fly open, the man letting out a moan. He raises an eyebrow at the noise, eyes glancing around the room. Wonsik sits up in bed, flinching slightly when his left thigh brushes against his hard cock. He rubs at his eyes, head falling back to the headboard.

Wonsik had started remembering his dreams recently. In the days after his kiss with Taekwoon, he’d dreamt more and more about Taekwoon, each one recalled more vividly than the next. And every time, he’d awaken just before anything truly sexual happened, cock hard or his sheets stained with semen.

The man’s thoughts revolve around his dream that’d just been so swiftly interrupted. God. He really wanted Taekwoon that way, didn’t he? Wonsik doesn’t even process when he shifts in the bed to take off his boxers, half-heartedly dropping them off his bed. He really wanted to Taekwoon to blow him, to fuck him so hard that his thoughts turn to mush.

Wonsik feels something like shame when he moves his left leg up, right hand grabbing his cock. He honestly hated masturbating; it was something left for those desperate nights where his hormones have built up so much that he  _ has _ to release them. He knew that sex was normal, that masturbation was healthy and a normal part of life, but he still hated how he had to give into impulses like this. Masturbation was synonymous with those few desperate fantasies that he’d dream up on late nights, synonymous with the vulnerability associated with intimate situations.

And, of course, because of this, Wonsik barely knew how to masturbate. Wonsik strokes a few times, unsure of how to feel about the sensation. The man’s head falls back to the headboard. His eyes flicker up to the ceiling, Wonsik letting out a sigh, pushing away thoughts about how pointless this would be, how he probably wouldn’t get much out of this anyway. Instead, he racks his brain to summon images from the dreams that had plagued him recently: Taekwoon kissing along his neck, nipping at almost every point along his skin, Taekwoon’s nails dragging along his skin, his tongue sucking and teasing at Wonsik’s nipples. Wonsik pictures that the hand stroking at his cock is actually Taekwoon’s: his slender fingers wrapped around his cock, nails dragging lightly against him. The man lets out a faint moan when he drags his thumb along the head of his cock, trying to picture the cold of Taekwoon rather than the almost feverish touch of his hand.

It’s still somewhat awkward but Wonsik cums after about ten minutes, biting back a faint  _ ‘Taekwoon!’ _ . Wonsik pants, hand falling away from his cock, mind drawing a blank as he looks up to the ceiling.

Wonsik gulps. He’s fucked, isn’t he?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonsik has a concert, and Taekwoon rewards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, thank you to everyone for waitng so long for me to update this I'm honestly so fake. Shoutout to [Jaioi](archiveofourown.org/users/Jaioi) for dealing with me completely ignoring this fic for mONTHS.

Wonsik licks his lips, a strained expression on his face as he looks over the shelves in front of him. His eyes scan the boxes of condoms, unsure about what qualified as a good brand and what exactly the descriptors implied. He pulls out his phone, flashing an unsure expression at the 11pm on the screen before pulling up his contacts, dialing the third contact listed.

Hakyeon answers after the third ring, sleep heavy in his voice. “Wonsik?”

‘I need help.” Wonsik says.

“Where are you?” Hakyeon sounds more awake almost immediately, Wonsik hearing the sound of something rustling. “Are you hurt, what’s-”

“No, no, I’m okay.” Wonsik says, hearing a sigh of relief on the other side of the call. “It’s not that kind of help.”

“Why are you calling me this late?”

“I’m,” Wonsik licks at his lips. “I’m trying to buy condoms but I have no idea what I’m doing.”

“Oh.” Hakyeon says.

Wonsik raises an eyebrow, tone slightly defensive when he speaks. “Is that a surprise to you?”

“Somewhat.” Hakyeon says bluntly. “I figured you weren’t as... out there as Jaehwan, and wouldn’t get laid.”

Wonsik frowns, promptly remembering that Hakyeon can’t see his expression.

"But, anyways. Who is it?" Hakyeon asks. "Girl? Guy? Neither?"

"It's," Wonsik pauses. "You wouldn't know him."

"Ohh, a guy."

Wonsik shrugs. Kind of. 

"Then you'll definitely need lube as well as condoms." Hakyeon says. "Get something water-based. You'll have to use a lot more but it's less likely to break the condom."

Wonsik looks along the row of shelves, eyes stopping on an appropriately marked bottle. It's small, maybe about 250mL, and Wonsik can't help a cringe at the price, but he grabs it anyways. 

"Okay." Wonsik says. "I got it."

"You don't have a latex allergy right?" Hakyeon asks. 

Wonsik shakes his head, adding on a "no" when he remembers that Hakyeon can't see him.

"Then latex condoms are fine, more variety." Hakyeon says.

"What do I need?" Wonsik says. "Would it be magnum?"

"Depends on how big your dick is." Hakyeon replies bluntly. "Which, I don't need to know. If you're a bit... heftier, then get the magnum. But a simple latex condom is fine for most people."

Wonsik grabs what appears to be the simplest (and cheapest) condom box.

"Okay." Wonsik says.

"That should be everything." Hakyeon says. "Read the box instructions, don't open the condom wrapper with your teeth. Since you're doing anal, finger the person to help stretch them out and relax. Have you seen porn?"

"No." Wonsik says. "I don't watch that kind of stuff very often."

A half-truth. One night, Wonsik had accidentally stumbled upon a very graphic gay porn; one guy was getting a fist shoved up his anus and Wonsik exited the video so quickly, his efforts to purge the image from his mind failing. 

"Hm." Hakyeon says. "Watch porn if you have time. It's not necessarily the best resource, but it'll give you a general idea."

Wonsik flushes, gulping once.

"But, yeah. If you have more questions feel free to ask, though preferably it won't be this late." Hakyeon yawns then. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry for keeping you up so late." Wonsik says. 

"It's fine." Hakyeon replies. "Need to make sure my friends stay safe before they lose their virginity."

"Wait how do you-"

"The fact that you're calling me about condoms tells me everything I need to know." Hakyeon cuts in. "Good night, Wonsik. Try not to be up too late, okay? Your concert's in just a couple of days."

"Yeah." Wonsik sighs. "Good night, Hakyeon."

Hakyeon hangs up then, Wonsik pausing a moment before hanging up. He glances at the two products in his hand. Wonsik hopes that the blush on his face fades before he gets to the register, afraid of how the cashier would judge him. 

~

Wonsik is sat on his bed, a grocery bag with its contents spilled out in front of him. He’d ended up grabbing another pack of condoms and a small bunch of bananas in addition to the initial items. His computer sits on the right edge of the bed, a few tabs opened to websites or videos explaining how condoms worked.

The man looks down to the banana in his hand, one end currently covered in a condom. Honestly, Wonsik was surprised; it hadn't been quite as hard as he’d expected. So long as enough space was left, the condom would go on properly. He licks at his lips. Though, putting it on someone else was a whole other issue.

Wonsik leans forward, switching the tab on his computer to a video explaining something he’d seen in passing: how to put a condom with your mouth. He figured that there’d be a lot more risk with it- his teeth could rip the condom, he might not get it on properly- but Wonsik couldn’t help thinking that it’d be so much more interesting for Taekwoon if he knew how to do this.

_ Taekwoon _ . Wonsik gulps, lightly flushing at the name. This is all his fault; he’d been just fine before that incubus had appeared in his life. Sure, he could feel himself already being spread too thin in life, and yes, socializing had slowly become more and more of a problem for him, but that was fine. He was fine with the friends he had, even if they hadn't been as close as they should be. He was fine with romance and sex and all of that mess merely being considered irrelevant until graduation day.

Taekwoon had changed him, in a way. Thoughts of sex, once associated with those late nights where his hormones had spiked, tension at its highest- thoughts tinted with an amount of shame- had become an almost nightly occurrence for him. He’d been masturbating more often, once he’d moved past the wet dreams that’d plagued him. And, while that sort of stuff should just be considered normal behavior for a man, Wonsik couldn’t help feeling like he’d lost. 

Taekwoon had changed Wonsik, and he wasn’t sure if it’d been in the best of ways.

Wonsik glances over to his alarm clock, letting out a breath. It’s almost 1am. He licks at his lips, silently apologizing to Hakyeon for not sleeping earlier. Wonsik shoves everything back into the grocery bag, shoving it just under his bed. He shuts off the lamp on his desk, flopping back onto his bed. He shifts to turn on the alarm, laying back in bed, eyes flickering up to the ceiling.

\---

Wonsik looks himself over in the mirror of the dressing room, cramped with a number of string players. He’s tucked in the corner just where one part of the mirror ends, left with just an extra couple of feet between him and the majority of players.

“You look fine.” Jaehwan says, appearing at Wonsik’s right side.

_ “Dashing, actually.” _

Wonsik starts, looking over to Jaehwan. “S-Sorry, what?”

“You look fine.” Jaehwan says, an eyebrow raised. “There’s nothing wrong with your uniform, and you don’t have some huge piece of food in your mouth.”

_ “If I could I would have you, right now.” _ Taekwoon’s voice ghosts by Wonsik’s left ear, making the man shiver. _ “That’s what you want, right? Me to fuck the way you always picture in your little fantasies. To fuck you so hard that I’m the only thing on your mind-” _

Wonsik shakes his head, right hand coming to pinch at the bridge of his nose, breath heaving as he pushes away Taekwoon’s voice, breezing past him in practically every direction.

“Wonsik, are you okay?” Jaehwan reaches out, placing a hand lightly on Wonsik’s left shoulder.

“I’m-” Wonsik lets out a long breath, hand falling away from his nose. “I’m fine. It’s just, nerves.”

Jaehwan nods, squeezing lightly at Wonsik’s shoulder. “You’re going to be fine, okay? You’ve practiced a lot, even more than me in all honesty. And if nothing else, you’re not first chair, you don’t have a solo this time around, you’re just there to play to the best of your ability. And that’s fine.”

Wonsik nods. “Yeah. Y-you’re right.” He lets out a breath. “Thank you Jaehwan.”

Jaehwan flashes a smile, expression warm. He squeezes Wonsik’s shoulder one last time.

“Come on, the director will be in here any second to line us up.”

“Yeah.” Wonsik grabs his music binder and rosin, letting out another breath.

~

The concert goes a lot better than expected. Wonsik didn’t make any glaring mistakes, and even his minor mistakes were ones resolved within the next couple of measures, his tempo almost always consistent with the conductor.

Oddly enough, a force that was normally the antithesis of grounding kept him calm. Wonsik swore that he’d heard Taekwoon faintly whispering to him the whole time, words of praise that rang in his ears, forming a ball of warmth in the man’s stomach. 

Though, of course, that warmth left with one faint whisper.

_ “Hurry home, Wonsik. I have a reward for you.” _

Wonsik doesn’t have a great recollection of the time between the end of the concert and when he got home; he recalls saying goodbye to at least Jaehwan and driving home. But he doesn’t remember anything about the drive, doesn’t remember the words he’d exchanged with anyone. His thoughts revolved around the voice- auditory hallucinations?- from one incubus: Taekwoon.

Wonsik’s mouth falls open at the sight in front of him when he first enters his room. Taekwoon is lying on his bed, boots shed just at the foot of his bed. The incubus moves to his right side, propping his body on one arm, part of his shirt falling to flash a part of his chest. Wonsik licks at his lips, moving forward-

“Wait.” Taekwoon says, voice mildly assertive.

Wonsik pauses, mouth open slightly.

“Strip for me.” Taekwoon says. “Slowly.”

Wonsik gulps. His hands move up to unbutton his jacket, tossing it to the floor beside him. He focuses on the buttons on his cuffs and shirt, feeling his face flush as Taekwoon’s gaze bores into him.

“Tell me, Wonsik.” Taekwoon starts, voice lazy. “Have I been on your mind?”

Wonsik looks up to Taekwoon as he tosses his button-up to the floor. He bites at his lip.

“Yes.” Wonsik says. “I’ve, heard your voice. A lot. During the day you’re always whispering to me.”

Taekwoon chuckles. “Have you dreamt of me?”

Wonsik pauses in unbuckling his belt, letting out a breath. “Yes.”

He refuses to elaborate this time, already feeling embarrassed at the smirk on Taekwoon’s face.

“I guess I am rather magnetic like that.” Taekwoon says. “Sticking with you, even when I’m not here.”

“It’s cute.”

Wonsik flushes at the phrase. He tosses his belt aside, starting to unbutton his dress pants.

“I’m not sure ‘cute’ is the best word.”

Taekwoon shrugs. “I think a lot of things you do are cute.”

Wonsik bites at his lip, eyes remaining fixated on his hands. He glances up to Taekwoon as he starts to take off his pants, feeling regret when he sees how intense Taekwoon’s gaze remains.

“Underwear too.” Taekwoon adds when Wonsik remains stood awkwardly.

Wonsik nods, leaning down to shed his socks first. Once again, Wonsik feels like a fool when he looks up to Taekwoon as he takes off his undershirt. Taekwoon’s mouth falls open slightly when he sees Wonsik’s chest, the incubus smirking before licking his lips. Wonsik hooks his thumbs under the band of his boxers, gulping once.

“Well?” Taekwoon quirks an eyebrow.

Wonsik shakes his head.

“Aren’t you going to strip too?” Wonsik isn’t sure if his words even have much conviction, but he can’t help a smirk at the way Taekwoon’s expression shifts.

“Well, if you want to play that game.” Taekwoon sits up in bed, starting to unbutton his shirt before his eyes flicker up to Wonsik again. “I’ll play.”

Wonsik finds himself unable to look away as Taekwoon unbuttons his shirt, eventually throwing it by where his boots lay. Taekwoon quirks an eyebrow, flashing a smirk when he sees the expression on Wonsik’s face. The incubus remains still, Wonsik unable to look away from Taekwoon. His eyes pore over Taekwoon’s milky skin, the blue veins beneath standing out so prominently. It’s a look that’d look sickly on any human, but for Taekwoon it was somehow even more beautiful.

“So, do I need to take off more before you finish stripping?”

Taekwoon’s question brings Wonsik out of his thoughts, making the man shake his head.

“Y-Yes.” Wonsik replies. “You still have more on than me.”

Taekwoon chuckles. “You’re right.”

The incubus stands up then, thighs straining slightly before he’s stood straight. He looks down to his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them. Taekwoon pauses, fingers hooking under the band of his pants, eyes flickering up to Wonsik. He smirks before pulling down his pants. 

Wonsik’s eyes widen.

“I-” Wonsik gulps, looking up to Taekwoon’s face, trying to ignore that Taekwoon had been commando.

“What would you expect, Wonsik?” Taekwoon chuckles. “I’m an incubus.”

“Well, I.” Wonsik bites his lip.

Taekwoon shakes his head, a faint smile on his face.

“So cute.”

Wonsik feels his face heat up.

Taekwoon pushes his pants towards the rest of his clothes, looking back over to Wonsik.

“Your turn.”

Wonsik nods, letting out a breath. His grip on the waistband of his boxers briefly tightens before he pulls them down. The man waits before looking up to Taekwoon, afraid of the expression that could be on Taekwoon’s face.

Taekwoon’s expression can best be compared to the look of an art critic. His eyes rake over every detail on Wonsik’s body as if he were some kind of painting, a work amazing enough to merit studying every single brush stroke as if each was the most integral part of that painting.

“Beautiful.”

Wonsik’s eyes widen at the word, fists clenching and unclenching.

“I’m-” Wonsik stops when he sees the quirk of Taekwoon’s eyebrow.

“Wonsik, please understand,” Taekwoon starts. “Incubi feed on sexual energy. Our lives are spent trying to seduce others. I know what beauty is, and I have an example of it right in front of me.”

Wonsik’s mouth falls open slightly. He shakes his head, feet moving to bridge the gap between him and the incubus. His hands reach out, grabbing at Taekwoon’s cheeks before pressing his lips to the incubus’. Wonsik’s hands relax, right hand moving down to rest on the back of Taekwoon’s neck. Taekwoon sighs, lips parting slightly as his hands grab Wonsik’s waist, tips of his nails pressing lightly on the man’s skin. Wonsik starts at the cold of Taekwoon’s hands, still not used to the sensation, unease fading as his tongue moves into Taekwoon’s open mouth.

Their kisses can be best described as messy at first. Wonsik’s primarily fixated on recalling the actions in his previous dreams, hoping that what he’d pictured actually translated well to real-life. Wonsik’s hand moves to grab at Taekwoon’s hair. He tugs lightly, feeling something in him stir at the loud moan Taekwoon makes into his mouth, lips buzzing against his own.

Wonsik moves away from Taekwoon, fingers still tight in the incubus’ hair as he kisses at the corner of Taekwoon’s mouth. The man kisses a trail along Taekwoon’s cheek, moving to press his lips at the spot just below Taekwoon’s jaw.

“Your skin is so cold.” Wonsik mumbles, lips against Taekwoon’s skin.

Taekwoon snorts, vibrations buzzing at Wonsik’s lips. “I’m a demon, what else would you expect?”

“Warmth.” Wonsik replies. “Like hellfire.”

“No, that’s not how demons are.” Taekwoon says. “Our warmth lies in the hellfire.” He pauses. “Is this a bad thing?”

“No.” Wonsik says, moving to press a kiss to Taekwoon’s neck. “It was weird, but I really like it now.”

Taekwoon chuckles, voice breathy when he speaks again. “I’m glad.”

Wonsik merely hums in reply as he kisses a trail along Taekwoon’s neck. He stops at a spot just near Taekwoon’s Adam’s apple, eyes flickering up to the incubus’ face. Taekwoon’s eyes are closed, lips parted slightly as he lets out shaky breaths. Wonsik pauses a moment before nipping at Taekwoon’s neck.

Somehow, Wonsik doesn’t expect the moan that comes out of Taekwoon’s mouth, a faint but drawn out sound that brings back that stirring sensation. Wonsik gnaws lightly at the spot, licking at Taekwoon’s skin afterwards.

Taekwoon snorts. “Are you really trying to leave hickies on a demon?” He lets out another breathy moan when Wonsik moves slightly down, biting another part of Taekwoon’s neck.

“N-no.” Wonsik glances up to Taekwoon. “Do they stay?”

“Not for as long as humans have them.” Taekwoon says. “They’ll likely be faded by the time that I fuck you.”

Wonsik feels his face heat up, the man backing away slightly to lick at his lips. Taekwoon looks down at Wonsik, quirking an eyebrow.

“That is what you want, yes?” Taekwoon asks.

Wonsik’s eyes flicker away, the man pausing before nodding his head minutely. Taekwoon grins, expression bordering a smirk.

“Then allow me.”

Taekwoon’s hands tighten their grip on Wonsik’s hips, nails biting into his skin, before Taekwoon flips Wonsik onto the bed. The man’s head thuds onto the pillow, Taekwoon grinning as he moves to hover above Wonsik.

Taekwoon strokes the back of his right hand along Wonsik’s cheek. His pupils are dilated, the yellow of his irises thin rings, lips faintly tinted a blackish blue.

The incubus moves forward, pressing his lips to Wonsik’s own. Wonsik feels the tip of Taekwoon’s tongue prod at the small gap in his lips, the man parting his lips to let Taekwoon in. Taekwoon’s left hand moves to grasp Wonsik’s hips, nails pressed lightly on the man’s skin, his other hand grabbing Wonsik’s cheek lightly.

The kisses shared between Wonsik and Taekwoon are less messy than before. Taekwoon works Wonsik into a rhythm, leaving the man feeling as if Taekwoon is taking the breath from his body. 

Wonsik feels a loss when Taekwoon parts lips with him. Taekwoon presses a single kiss to Wonsik’s cheek, moving down to the man’s ear.

Taekwoon chuckles faintly. He nips Wonsik’s ear, the man jolting at the sensation.

”Let’s get to the real fun, shall we?” Taekwoon’s voice is just above a whisper.

Taekwoon’s grip on Wonsik’s hip tightens, his other hand moving to grasp Wonsik’s bicep. He presses his lips to the spot just where Wonsik’s neck meets his jaw, licking at the spot before trailing kisses further along Wonsik’s neck.

The first time Taekwoon wraps his mouth around one of Wonsik’s nipples the man almost screams. It feels as if someone has pressed an ice cube straight onto his chest, cold intermingled with warmth as his body tries to warm up, an effort made in vain as Taekwoon alternates between licking and blowing light breaths over the man’s chest. His hand comes up to rub circles around Wonsik’s nipple with the tip of his nail, sharp end making Wonsik jolt with each movement. Wonsik avoids yelling, instead letting out a trail of long moans at the wealth of sensations suddenly coming over him.

When Taekwoon moves away, Wonsik feels a void almost immediately, body unsure of how to process the loss of sensation. He looks down to Taekwoon as the incubus moves down his body, pressing icy kisses to Wonsik’s skin as he moves down to Wonsik’s thighs. Taekwoon’s eyes flicker up as he presses kisses to Wonsik’s thighs, the incubus tilting his head slightly.

“Do you want me to blow you?” Taekwoon says. “End it with this. Or,” Taekwoon presses another kiss to Wonsik’s thigh, nipping lightly. “I can fuck you the way you should be fucked.”

Wonsik licks his lips. “I’m,” He pauses. “Do incubi wear condoms?”

Taekwoon quirks an eyebrow, chuckling once. “I’ve never done that in my lifetime But,” He gets up, leaning back on his heels. “I’ll wear one if you have them.”

Wonsik feels relief at the statement. He nods. “I have condoms, and lube.”

Taekwoon grins. “You’re well-prepared, aren’t you.”

“Y-Yeah.”

“Such a good boy.”

Wonsik gulps. “Why do you always say that?”

“Hm?”

“Why do you always call me a good boy?”

“Do you not like it?”

“I-” Wonsik pauses.

Taekwoon chuckles. “And that exactly is why I call you that. I know what turns people on, Wonsik, it’s always clear as day for me.”

Wonsik avoids the statement altogether, instead saying, “The condoms and lube are in the drawer of my nightstand.”

Taekwoon’s lip quirks, the incubus nodding his head. “Alright.” He leans over, fetching the small bottle of lube and plucking a condom out of the box in the drawer. Taekwoon places the lube on the bed, fingers moving to unwrap the condom-

“W-Wait.” Wonsik says. Taekwoon looks over to him, quirking an eyebrow. “Can I see, I’ve been practicing something.”

Taekwoon pauses, a grin soon coming onto his face before he gives the condom to Wonsik. “Go on.”

Wonsik unwraps the condom, fingers shaking somewhat before he places the condom in his mouth. He looks up to Taekwoon, seeing the incubus lick at his lips, gaze heated as he stares back.

“So you are doing that.” Taekwoon brings a hand down, lazily stroking a few times at his cock. “This is a first.”

Wonsik tries to ignore Taekwoon’s words, eyes flickering down to Taekwoon’s cock. He lets out a deep breath through his nose, moving forward and placing his right hand on Taekwoon’s thigh, skin cold beneath him. Wonsik lightly grips Taekwoon’s cock with his other hand, moving forward and slowly sinking his mouth down on the incubus’ cock. It’s an odd sensation that fills his mouth, different from the number of times he’d shoved a banana in his mouth to practice this.

After a few moments Wonsik pulls his mouth off Taekwoon’s cock, lips making a faint  _ pop _ noise when he does so. His eyes flicker up to Taekwoon when the incubus moves a hand forward, his thumb brushing at Wonsik’s lips. Taekwoon grins.

“This is such a gorgeous sight.” Taekwoon mumbles. “Such a gorgeous boy.”

Wonsik feels himself flush even more at the praise. Taekwoon’s thumb moves away from Wonsik’s lips, hand trailing down to grab Wonsik’s chin before he pulls the man into another kiss, briefer than the others they’d exchanged.

“Now then.” Taekwoon mumbles when he pulls away, forehead lightly pressing against Wonsik’s own. “Let’s get to the main event.”

“Er, Taekwoon,” Wonsik’s expression strains. “I, I have something else I want to try. But I’ll need your help.”

Taekwoon backs away slightly. “Oh. Do tell.”

“I want to stretch myself.” Wonsik’s face flushes at his blunt words. “But, I've never done that sort of thing before.”

Taekwoon grins. “Oh, you know how to get me going, don’t you?” The incubus nods, handing Wonsik the bottle of lube. “Get your hand covered. We’ll go slowly just so you can get used to the feeling.” Taekwoon’s voice shifts to a surprisingly gentle tone. “If it’s too much we can stop though, okay?”

Wonsik nods. Taekwoon’s lip quirks as Wonsik drips lube onto his fingers, the man likely putting on too much but too awkward to ask if that was the case.

“Spread your legs for me.” Taekwoon models the action, legs spread wide. Wonsik’s eyes widen, taking in the expanse of pale, blue-tinted skin of the incubus’ thighs. Taekwoon’s cock, still hard despite the lack of stimulation, condom standing out faintly.

Wonsik shakes his head when he realizes how long he’d been paused, the man mirroring Taekwoon’s pose. He leans back on his hand that’s not covered in lube, almost losing his balance.

“Take a deep breath.” Taekwoon says. “Let yourself relax, make sure you’re not too tense and put in one finger.”

Wonsik nods, letting out a loud breath. Another breath follows, shakier than the last as Wonsik’s nerves suddenly spike. He hasn’t even touched himself yet it suddenly feels like too much, the man forgetting how to make himself relax. Taekwoon’s expression shifts, reflecting a level of concern Wonsik never expected to see. The incubus moves forward, cold hand brushing his cheek before he moves forward, pressing his lips to Wonsik’s.

The kiss starts out surprisingly tender. However, it shifts very quickly, Taekwoon’s lips seeming to get colder when he parts his lips slightly to tease the gap of Wonsik’s lips with his tongue. Wonsik allows his lips to part, letting in Taekwoon’s tongue. He lets Taekwoon work his mouth, his head getting heady with pleasure. Wonsik barely notices when Taekwoon grabs his lubed hand, changing his grip slightly before he presses Wonsik’s finger into his hole.

Wonsik’s eyes fly open, the man unsure how to feel about the sensation. It’s somewhat awkward, briefly bringing back memories of when he’d tried to explore his body a few years ago. He’d tried fingering himself once before, immediately tensing up when he’d try to press a finger to his entrance, unable to allow himself to relax enough to do anything more. This time is different, though. Sure, it’s still definitely awkward, but Wonsik finds it much, much easier to relax enough that he can get used to the sensation of something filling him up.

Taekwoon parts lips with Wonsik, pressing lips to Wonsik’s sweaty cheek before pressing a trail of kisses down to Wonsik’s neck. Wonsik lets out a faint moan, Taekwoon’s hand shifting to change the position of Wonsik’s hand.

“If you think you’re ready, add another finger.” Taekwoon mumbles against Wonsik’s skin before pressing a kiss to the crook of Wonsik’s neck.

Wonsik nods, slowly pushing another finger into his hole. Taekwoon runs his right hand along Wonsik’s thigh, alternating between the scratch of his nails and the press of his fingertips.

“Relax.” Taekwoon mumbles, voice bordering a moan before he presses another kiss to Wonsik’s neck, bringing with it another bite of teeth.

Wonsik lets out a strained moan, blowing out a breath as he continues to work the two fingers. Eventually he feels his body relax, his two fingers only feeling slightly too tight. 

Taekwoon grabs Wonsik’s hand, tugging slightly before Wonsik withdraws his fingers, eyes flickering up. The incubus grabs the bottle of lube, squeezing another glob onto Wonsik’s fingers.

“Do you think you can add another finger?” Taekwoon asks.

Wonsik gulps. “I, I can try.”

Taekwoon grins. “Of course you’ll try. My good, good boy. Just think of moving your fingers like so,” He makes something like a scissoring motion with three of his fingers. “And try to reach, there should be one spot in particular that will make you feel really, really good.”

“The prostate?”

Taekwoon nods. “Pretty sure that’s what you humans call it.” He moves, pressing a kiss near Wonsik’s collarbone. “If you hit it, it’ll feel amazing. Go ahead and try.”

“O-Okay.” Wonsik bites his lip, closing his eyes before letting out a long sigh. 

Wonsik brings his fingers down again, letting out another breath as he pushes his fingers in. It feels impossibly more tight, and almost immediately Wonsik doesn’t want to move his hand.

“Wonsik.” Taekwoon presses his lips to Wonsik’s cheek, just near his eye. He brings his hand down, grabbing Wonsik’s hand. “Relax, you can do it.”

Wonsik nods his head, likely too fast, before starting to move his hand.

“Just find a rhythm.” Taekwoon kisses down Wonsik’s face, moving along his neck and down his chest. “And remember that spot, move the way I showed you.”

Wonsik merely nods again, trying to replicate the scissoring motion Taekwoon had shown him.

The first time Wonsik hits that spot Taekwoon was nipping at one nipple, the tip of his nail rubbing along the other. Wonsik jerks slightly, letting out a moan that sounds more like a squeal. Taekwoon chuckles during his ministrations.

“Found it.” Taekwoon murmurs. “Try again.”

Wonsik fumbles, feeling more like he’s about to come undone when he brushes against his prostate a couple more times.

“Ta-Taekwoon-”

Taekwoon gets up, grabbing Wonsik’s hand, jerking it out, making the man flinch.

“You’re not coming yet.” Taekwoon says, voice surprisingly harsh. “You’re not coming until I let you come. Understood?”

Wonsik’s heart leaps, the man gulping before he nods his head. Taekwoon smirks, chuckling as he runs the back of his hand along Wonsik’s cheek.

“Such a good boy.”

Wonsik feels his heart skip again, cock throbbing.

Taekwoon grabs the bottle of lube again, squeezing a glob into his hand. He lazily strokes his cock a few times before quirking his eyebrow.

“It’s time.” Taekwoon says. “Lay back a bit.”

Wonsik complies, Taekwoon moving more on top of him. 

“Spread your legs.”  
Wonsik moves his legs apart, Taekwoon smirking again.

“I’ll go slow at first.” Taekwoon says. “I’ll let you tell me when I can go faster. Does that work?”

“Y-Yeah.” Wonsik replies.

Taekwoon grins. “Good.” 

The incubus’ eyes flicker down, moving on the bed slightly before Wonsik feels something press up against his ass. Taekwoon looks up, lightly grasping Wonsik’s chin. He tugs lightly, Wonsik’s eyes fluttering shut before Taekwoon presses his lips to Wonsik’s, the man feeling Taekwoon slowly thrust in.

The sensation of Taekwoon’s cock inside him is weird and mildly uncomfortable, Wonsik biting Taekwoon’s lip when he first feels Taekwoon inside him. Taekwoon parts lips with Wonsik, resting his forehead against the man’s.

“Can I move?” Taekwoon asks.

Wonsik’s eyes flicker down, seeing Taekwoon all the way inside him. He gulps, slowly nodding.

“Okay.”

Taekwoon’s initial thrusts are surprisingly tender and slow, uncomfortable and awkward sensations starting to feel more normal. The first time Taekwoon’s cock brushes against Wonsik’s prostate the man lets out a strained moan, feeling a spark run straight to his cock. Taekwoon pauses, letting out a chuckle before he thrusts again, precisely hitting that spot again. Wonsik moans again, voice strained.

“Perfect.” Taekwoon mumbles, wrapping one hand around Wonsik’s cock. “Now, remember,” He squeezes his hand. “You’re not allowed to come until I say so.”

“Y-Yeah. I know.” Wonsik’s voice is strained, thoughts starting to cloud.

Taekwoon smirks, resuming his thrusts, each one accompanied by a lazy stroke of Wonsik’s cock. Wonsik’s hands initially are useless at his sides, the man eventually moving to wrap his arms around Taekwoon’s back. His left hand moves up, stroking along the back of Taekwoon’s left wing. The incubus pauses in his thrusting, letting out a loud moan. His eyes widen, Taekwoon looking away from Wonsik.

Wonsik grins, chuckling before rubbing again. Taekwoon moans, voice sounding like a whine.

“That is, interesting.”

“Let’s move on.” Taekwoon thrusts into Wonsik, taking the man by surprise. “I don’t want this to end so quickly, but if you keep doing that,” Taekwoon quirks an eyebrow.

Wonsik bites his lip, hand moving away from Taekwoon’s wing.

Taekwoon resumes his movements, Wonsik feeling heat build in his stomach. 

“T-Taekwoon, I think I’m gonna-”

The incubus stops moving. “Wonsik.”

Wonsik lets out a long breath, slowly nodding his head. “I just-”

“Soon, okay?” Taekwoon says. He brings up a hand, running the back of it along Wonsik’s cheek, covered in a thin sheet of sweat. “Just a bit longer, okay?”

The cycle repeats a couple more times: Taekwoon thrusting faster and faster, hand moving almost perfectly in tempo as Wonsik feels heat build in his stomach, before Taekwoon stops again, Wonsik feeling as if he’s run into a wall. Wonsik bites harder and harder at his lip as time goes on, doing his best to do what Taekwoon says.

The last time, Taekwoon continues to thrust quickly into Wonsik, the incubus moving forward to whisper into Wonsik’s ear.

“Come for me, Wonsik.” Taekwoon’s voice borders a moan.

Wonsik lets out a whine when Taekwoon strokes his cock a few more times, Wonsik coming on the last stroke. Taekwoon pulls out of Wonsik, panting lightly. He takes the condom off, making Wonsik quirk an eyebrow.

“Wait, can you not,” Wonsik sits up, leaning forward a little. “You don’t come?”

“Well,” Taekwoon starts. “I don’t let out,” He waves his hand towards Wonsik’s crotch. “But I can still orgasm. It’s just dry.”

“Oh.” Wonsik says. “Does it feel, weird?”

Taekwoon shrugs. “Not really. It feels more weird when I actually let out cum.”

“How would you-”

“I would’ve had to steal it from you.” Taekwoon cuts in. “If I’d blown you or let you fuck me I could take your semen that way.”

“Oh.” Wonsik cringes.

Taekwoon chuckles. “It is kind of gross when you put it that way, isn’t it?” He shakes his head. “Do you want to clean yourself up?”

Wonsik looks down towards his crotch, cum slowly drying. He grimaces, nodding once. “Y-Yeah.”

“I’ll join you.” Taekwoon says, flashing a smirk.

Wonsik gulps.

~

Wonsik lays back in bed, wrapped in new sheets. His eyes flicker up to Taekwoon lying just beside him. Surprisingly enough, Taekwoon hadn't tried to do much when the pair were in the shower: the incubus only stole a few kisses, mostly focused on helping Wonsik clean up. Each kiss was linked with a word of praise, something along the lines of what a good boy Wonsik had been.

“So?” Taekwoon asks, making Wonsik quirk an eyebrow. “What’d you think?”

“It was,” Wonsik bites his lip. “It was weird but it felt really nice.”

“I would hope so.” Taekwoon says. “I can’t be a true incubus if you didn’t enjoy me fucking you.

Wonsik coughs, feeling as if he would’ve choked if he’d been drinking something.

“Well, consider yourself a real incubus then.”

Taekwoon chuckles. “I will.” He reaches out a hand, stroking lightly at Wonsik’s cheek. “Are you tired?”

Wonsik yawns right then, suddenly feeling more fatigued than before. He nods.

Taekwoon’s lip quirks, the incubus chuckling. “Go ahead and sleep then.”

Wonsik lets out another yawn then. “Y-Yeah, I will.” He pauses. “Good night, Taekwoon.”

Taekwoon moves forward, briefly pressing icy lips to Wonsik’s own. “Yeah, good night, my good boy.”

~

While Wonsik shouldn’t have been surprised, the man couldn’t help disappointment when he wakes to an empty bed. Wonsik sits up slowly, rubbing at his eyes. God, so much had happened yesterday.

The man starts to get out of bed, feeling muscles in his legs and ass tense up, soreness running through his body. That had happened too. It all felt so dreamlike, but it’d happened: he had sex with Taekwoon. He had sex with an incubus, and he liked it.

Wonsik had sex with an incubus, and he already wanted to do it again.

Wonsik shakes his head. What is wrong with him. He looks over to his alarm clock, letting out a breath at the 12pm that stares back at him. He had homework to do, a lot of homework to do, especially as his other finals draw near.

He lets out a breath, getting out of bed and heading straight to his shower.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonsik comes to a strange realization.

_ Wonsik feels as if his breath has left him, each icy kiss from Taekwoon making it harder for Wonsik to let in a gasp of air. Taekwoon parts lips with Wonsik, forehead falling against his. The incubus grins. _

_ “Such a good boy.” Taekwoon says, practically moans, before placing a kiss to Wonsik’s cheek. His lips trail down Wonsik’s cheek, kissing down to the man’s neck, murmuring words of praise before each press of lips. _

_ Wonsik lets out a sigh, voice strained, thoughts blurring as Taekwoon moves down- _

“Wonsik?” Hongbin says, voice firm.

The man shakes his head, bolting up slightly. “S-Sorry. Um, what?”

Hongbin rolls his eyes. “What are the properties of E.coli?”

Wonsik blinks a couple of times. “I, um-”

“Oh my god.” Hongbin rolls his eyes. “You’re not paying attention, are you?”

“Hongbin-”

“We haven’t even been studying for that long.” Hongbin groans. “You even wanted to get together to study-” He cuts himself off, the man shaking his head. 

“Hongbin, I’m sorry-”

“No, it’s fine.” Hongbin says. “Not like we’re both fucked with this final or anything.”

Wonsik bites at his lip, eyes flickering away from Hongbin. The man’s expression softens.

“I’m sorry.” Hongbin says. “I’m stressed out, I shouldn’t take it out on you though.” He sighs. “Is something wrong, Wonsik?”

Wonsik’s mouth falls open, looking up to Hongbin. “Um, no. Not really.”

Hongbin quirks an eyebrow. “Mhm. Sure. It’s that boy, right?”

“What boy-”

“Hakyeon mentioned it one time.” Hongbin cuts in. “He didn’t say much, just mentioned how you’d called him around eleven asking how condoms worked.” He quirks an eyebrow. “So, what’s up?”

“Um,” Wonsik pauses. “There’s this boy.”

“Did you fuck?”

Wonsik gulps, slowly nodding his head.

“Hm.” Hongbin says. “And you haven’t heard from him since then?”

“Yeah.”

“How long has it been?”

“At least a week.”

Hongbin cringes. “That’s probably a lost cause then. You don’t have his phone number or anything?”

“No.” Wonsik shakes his head. “We uh, mostly talked online.”

“And you never messaged him afterwards?”

“It’s not worth it,” Wonsik says. “He only answers messages on his own terms, so it can take a while for him to ever reply.”

Hongbin flashes a frown. “I’m sorry, Wonsik.” He gets off the floor, arms stretching up. “Do you want any coffee?” He nods towards Wonsik’s empty mug.

“Um, yeah.” Wonsik hands the mug to Hongbin, who merely nods in reply.

“Read over the textbook while I’m gone.” Hongbin says, ducking out of the room.

Wonsik lets out a breath, sliding the textbook closer to where he sits on the floor. He scans the pages in front of him, pausing at times to digest the graphics and charts on the page. 

He hadn't heard anything from Taekwoon since that night. Which, honestly, wasn’t too outside of the realm of normal; Taekwoon’s visits had always been sporadic, timed in a strangely convenient way. But, this kind of delay felt a lot worse than it had in the past. Taekwoon was on Wonsik’s mind a lot more than he had been, thoughts always wandering the incubus, back to that night, just when his attention on real life matters starts to waver. It was only three days until finals week started, and Wonsik couldn’t afford to lose focus on studying. Though, it seemed like his ability to concentrate on anything that wasn’t Taekwoon was steadily decreasing with time.

“Wonsik.”

The man shakes his head, looking up to the mug Hongbin is holding out to him. Wonsik cups his hands around the warm mug, blowing away some of the heat before sipping at the bitter liquid.

“Thanks.”

Hongbin flashes a smile as he sits back down, scooting forward before flipping the textbook back towards him.

“So,” Hongbin’s eyes flicker up from the textbook. “Was it your first time?”

Wonsik chokes on his next sip of coffee. Hongbin’s eyes widen, the man holding out a hand as Wonsik places the mug on the floor, clutching at his chest before coughing a couple of times.

“Y-Yeah.” Wonsik lets out, choking on the word. He takes another sip of coffee. “Did Hakyeon tell you that too?”

“No,” Hongbin says. “But I mean, it’s kind of obvious seeing as how you called a friend to ask what condoms to use.”

Wonsik coughs again, waving a hand when Hongbin starts to move forward.

“Yeah, I guess it is.”

Hongbin briefly glances down to the textbook, flipping to another page. “So, did it hurt?”

“What?”

“Did it hurt? Getting fucked,” Hongbin repeats. “Well, I’d assume you were the one who got fucked. You’re not much of a...” He shakes his head.

Wonsik blinks a couple times. “Um, yeah. He fucked me. And,” He gulps, shaking back memories of the night. “It was kind of uncomfortable at first but, it wasn’t too awful. We went slow and used a lot of lube.”

Hongbin nods. “Good.”

“Are you that curious?” Wonsik snickers, taking another sip of coffee. “Do you need me to give more details?”

“No, uh,” Hongbin says. “We don’t need to.”

“I mean, you’re the only virgin in our group now, right?” Wonsik says. “You’ve got to be at least a little curious.”

“Are you offering to show me?” Hongbin says, quirking an eyebrow.

Wonsik chokes on his coffee again. He shakes his head, letting out another cough before speaking. “N-No! Of course not.”

Hongbin chuckles. “I figured as much. But, no. You don’t have to tell me that much about that night, I’m sure it’s mostly something that should be kept to the two of you.” He flips the page again, dragging a finger down as he reads the lines on the page. “But, anyways. E. coli.”

Wonsik lets out a breath.

\---

Wonsik double checks that his alarm is set before falling straight into bed, letting out a groan when his body hits the mattress. He slips under the covers, shifting onto his back, eyes flickering up to the ceiling. His finals had been going surprisingly well; it was hard for him to focus if he studied for too long but it didn’t take much effort to get through the finals he had done. The last final he had was tomorrow, and was for microbiology, his most dreaded course.

The man sighs, rubbing at his eyes. There was no point in trying to study more at this point though; anything he hadn't learned by now would likely not be completely known when he takes his exam. Wonsik turns in bed, looking at the midnight displayed on his alarm clock.

He should sleep.

Wonsik’s eyes start to close, the man bolting up when he hears a tap at the window. He blinks a couple of times at the empty scene through the window. Wonsik quirks an eyebrow. Wait.

“Hello, Wonsik.”

Wonsik looks in front of him, seeing Taekwoon sat criss-cross on the bed. He waves, smirk flashing a glint of teeth. 

“Taekwoon.” Wonsik says.”Where have you been?” The man’s eyes widen, Wonsik quickly shaking his head when he realizes how loud his voice had gotten.

Taekwoon chuckles. “It’s not abnormal for me to be gone for this long.” He quirks an eyebrow. “Or, did you miss me?”

Wonsik’s mouth falls open. “I-”

“I can’t believe it,” Taekwoon chuckles, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth. “You genuinely missed me?”

“Do people normally not?”

“No.” Taekwoon says. “Demons seldom miss each other unless they’re truly considered kin, which,” He quirks an eyebrow. “I have no kin.”

“As for humans,” Taekwoon continues. “People normally will lust after me, but if I’m not regularly in their presence they move on quickly.”

“Oh.” Wonsik says. “Well, if we’re being honest, I did miss you.” He bites his lip. “Y-You’re in my dreams a lot nowadays, and I always think about you when my mind starts to wander.”

Taekwoon’s mouth falls open, quickly replaced by a typically cocky expression.

“You know,” Taekwoon says. “Other demons have described things like that as signs a human is falling in love with a demon.” He looks up from the pattern he’s idly tracing on the sheets. “Are you in love with me, Wonsik?”

Wonsik’s eyes widen. He looks down to the sheets, starting to trace his own random pattern.

Was he really in love with Taekwoon? Their relationship had always been primarily a physical thing, but Wonsik would be lying to himself if he didn’t find Taekwoon interesting beyond that. But, wasn’t it too early to tell that sort of thing? Wasn’t love supposed to be something harbored and built up over months, finally revealed once feelings finally get too overwhelming?

Wonshik shrugs. Fuck it.

“Yeah,” Wonsik says. “Yeah, I might be. I’m not sure since I’ve never really been in a situation like this, but I might be.”

Taekwoon licks at his lips. “Wonsik, being in love with a demon, especially an incubus, is extremely dangerous territory.” He gets up slightly, sliding closer to Wonsik. The incubus reaches out a hand, dragging the back of his fingers along Wonsik’s cheek, the man unconsciously leaning into Taekwoon’s touch. “Are you prepared for anything that could entail?”

Wonsik gulps, gnawing at his lip. “Y-Yeah. Yeah, I’m prepared for whatever happens.”

Taekwoon grins, lightly grasping Wonsik’s chin. “Welcome to hell, Kim Wonsik.”

The incubus tugs Wonsik’s chin, Wonsik’s eyes closing without much thought before he feels ice cold lips press against his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we come to an end. Thank you to everyone who read this, I rlly hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry for my writing being so sporadic; unfortunately, life got in the way. ^^;
> 
> Also, I know I've continuously said it, but I give so much thanks to [Jaioi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaioi) for putting up with me constantly messaging her about this AU and putting up with me never writing in a consistent schedule lmao.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aiming to update this at least once a week. It's a relatively short fic so it should be an easy schedule to stick to, but it depends on my availability in all honesty. I hope y'all enjoy this!


End file.
